The Neuroimaging Resources Core Unit under Dr. Margaret Naeser provides data and consultation to all investigators on MRI and CT scans carried out in this program. This unit obtains copies of and keeps organized files of all scans performed, records lesion data on a Neuroanatomical Checklist, prepares diagrams and narrative descriptions of lesions for weekly conferences. Dr. Naeser or Dr. Palumbo consults with investigators as required to provide detailed analyses for particular projects. Hemispheric asymmetry measurements are done routinely and planimetric lesion volume determinations are carried out as needed.